<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Study in Sensuality by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000959">A Study in Sensuality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about touching her, treasuring her, driving her mad with sensation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Mrs. Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Study in Sensuality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the prompt "Sensuality" on <a href="http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html">my card</a> for round 3 @ <a href="https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/">love_bingo</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all that Sherlock was rude, callous and sometimes insufferable; he was a rather sensual lover.</p><p>When they embarked on these journeys as he liked to call it, he’d always start by offering a bottle of wine and presenting her with some decadently arranged flowers. Most of the time they drank the wine in silence and soon enough Sherlock would start teasing her with his hands. He’d use the flower petals to softly caress her more sensitive spots, almost agonisingly so, until she all rational thought left her mind.</p><p>With Sherlock the act of sex felt like a study of sensuality and how much he treasured her. There wasn’t a single spot on her body that he didn’t pay attention to.</p><p>The actual intercourse hardly mattered – it was all about touching her, treasuring her, driving her mad with sensation. Sometimes that’s all that happened.</p><p>Sometimes he stimulated her with the soft touch of feathers and flowers. At other times he used scents that were simply heavenly, taking her mind to all kinds of places all over the world. Just imagining being there with Sherlock at her side, telling her about all the little details, history and people, was arousing.</p><p>The sound of his voice also never failed to get to her. He could whisper the sweetest things into her ears or be downright dirty. More than once had he simply told her what he intended to do and had made her climax without even touching her.</p><p>She never asked Sherlock for a night together and sometimes weeks or months passed between these journeys. The longer he stayed away the more she found herself watching him, visiting him upstairs for one reason or another so she could get her fill of him.</p><p>While she wasn’t as observant as Sherlock was or even a lot of other people, she thought that she could see the way he was with her in just his movements already. The way he turned to look at her or simply lying down on the couch. The way he treated her seemed to be ingrained in his every movement.</p><p>Then again, that might just be her interpreting these things into his actions. He had told her about people doing that often enough.</p><p>A tiny part of her also hoped that he could see her more frequent visits as a sign that she missed him and longed for another one of his journeys in the interest of studying even more ways to drive her insane.</p><p>She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, followed by Sherlock’s usual insistent calling of her name. He was working on another of his cases, a murder once again, and would certainly have no time for her.</p><p>However, when she opened the door all she could see were the flowers and the slightly hidden bottle of wine in Sherlock’s hands.</p><p>“Did you solve the case?”</p><p>“It was rather easy. It also made me realise that I neglected you quite badly.”</p><p>Mrs Hudson hummed as Sherlock walked passed her into the room. She had to swallow in anticipation when she noticed a cloth wrapped around the bottle of wine that looked suspiciously like silk.</p><p>Whatever Sherlock had in mind for their journey, she knew that she would greatly enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>